Pass Me By
by siciut
Summary: [CHAPTER II UPDATE] Baekhyun, anak pungut keluarga Kim bertemu Chanyeol tanpa sengaja dengan 'bentuk berbeda'. Kebetulan atau takdir tuhan, siapa yang tahu? - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun - BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

This Present By shclyod_

Pass Me By

.

.

.

 _Starring By :_

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Jeremy Kim**

 **Ryana Dee**

 **Jongin Kim**

 **and**

 **Leah Adeeva**

.

.

Baekhyun Byun, seorang lelaki mungil yang ceria. Hidupnya selalu Ia isi dengan tawa bahagia, walau sebenarnya tak begitu. Baekhyun diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim saat usianya menginjak 16 tahun, berkata bahwa anak bungsunya seumuran dengan Baekhyun dan dapat berteman baik dengannya. Fakta yang saat itu baru Baekhyun ketahui adalah gadis keturunan _spanish_ itu sedang sakit. Lemah jantung.

Tetapi, Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang tak punya malu. Ia selalu membantu gadis ringkih itu, selalu disampingnya, menjaga dan berusaha menjadi sahabat baik. Baekhyun merasa berterima kasih pada Jeremy dan Ryana yang telah membawanya kedalam keluarga sempurna mereka. Tetapi satu hal yang Baekhyun sesalkan, Ia tak pernah bisa dekat dengannya, lelaki tinggi berkulit eksotis itu, Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu selalu menatap Baekhyun seperti predator yang ingin melahap mangsanya, sikap dingin dan tatapan mata tajam bak elang itu tak bisa membuat Baekhyun tak menggigil ketakutan menatapnya. Baekhyun tak mengerti, apa yang menjadikan Kim Jongin bersikap begitu padanya. Mungkinkah lelaki itu pernah tak sengaja Baekhyun sakiti.

Nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Baekhyun adalah lelaki mungil yang sangat sensitif, membunuh semut yang telah mengigitnya saja Ia harus berpikir dua kali.

Pagi ini lelaki itu membantu bibi Son membuat _omelete_ keju kesukaan Leah. Gadis itu merengek ingin memakannya untuk sarapan.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun naik kelantai atas dengan sepiring _omelete_ yang wangi semerbak dan segelas susu. Membuka pintu kayu itu dengan siku dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan gadis blasteran Korea- _spanish_ dari ibunya Ryana. Gadis itu tersenyum cantik kearah Baekhyun yang membawakan pesanannya. Meletakan piring itu diatas pangkuan dan memberi garpu kepada gadis itu. Memerhatikannya yang memakan _omelete_ itu dengan lahap.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat terang sewarna matanya, kulit putih pucat dan hidung bangir yang indah juga bibir tipis yang berwarna pink pucat. Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan, mengapa bisa gadis ceria yang masa mudanya masih panjang harus melawan penyakit itu seorang diri. Ia prihatin. Mereka sudah lebih dari lama untuk saling mengenal baik. Ini sudah terhitung tujuh tahun lamanya Baekhyun dirawat oleh keluarga Kim.

"Bbyu~ kenapa melamun?" Leah menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan hanya gelengan yang menjadi respon si mungil.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu Dee. Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajakan Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat gadis itu terlonjak senang. Ia jarang keluar rumah karena penyakit ini, gadis itu bahkan tak mengerti apa yang biasa gadis seusianya lakukan saat berada di luar rumah.

.

.

Setelah memakan sarapannya dengan lahap dan meminum obat, Baekhyun menepati janjinya kepada Leah untuk menemaninya ke luar rumah. Menyusuri komplek perumahan dengan menggunakan sepeda, berkeliling sampai menemukan taman bermain di taman komplek yang penuh dengan anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Jelas saja, ini hari minggu.

Baekhyun mendudukan Leah di ayunan, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar karena Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet dan gadis itu mengangguk seperti anak baik.

Lima belas menit menunggu Baekhyun tak jua menunjukkan eksistensinya, Leah berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi berjalan-jalan sendiri. Melihat sekeliling yang ramai akan pengunjung membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. Inilah yang diimpikannya setiap hari. Ia merasa seolah bebas dari sangkar yang mengekang.

"Ahh!" Anak laki-laki kecil itu jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Leah. Saat gadis itu merunduk untuk menolongnya berdiri, anak itu tanpa sengaja mendorong Leah menjauh dengan menggunakan sikunya dan berlari kearah lapangan. Leah jatuh terduduk di rumput karena dorongan tiba-tiba itu. Meringis kecil dan menatap sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" Leah menatap lelaki asia dihadapannya yang tersenyum ramah sambil berlutut, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih." Cicit gadis itu sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi begitu saja setelah menebar senyum tampannya.

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, gadis itu berteriak membuat lelaki itu menoleh lagi, menghadapnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

Baekhyun kembali dari toilet dengan tergesa dan bernapas lega karena Leah tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk pulang karena hari mulai siang. Mengayuh sepeda untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Apa sesuatu bahagia terjadi saat aku tak ada?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran karena Leah tak hentinya tersenyum sehabis pulang dari taman.

" emm.. haha" Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah tertawa semakin lebar dan berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Leah sedang duduk dibalkon kamar gadis itu. Menyapa bulan dan menghitung bintang yang terhampar di lautan malam. Meminta bintang jatuh agar keduanya bisa memohon harapan sebelum tidur.

"Bbyu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir, aku sedang merasakannya."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala pada gadis itu. Menyukai seseorang?

"Siapa?"

"Dia seperti malaikat pelindung."

Leah membisikkan sebuah nama dan sayangnya Baekhyun tak mendengar itu.

.

.

Dan bintang jatuh tepat dihadapan mereka, saling menutup mata dan menautkan jemari masing-masing. Memohon harapan.

.

.

' _Semoga kau selalu memberi Leah kebahagiaan Tuhan'_

' _Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi Tuhan. Park Chanyeol'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada yang baru nih...

Bagaimana dengan ini?

Saya gak ngerti , ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja diotak saya yang tak sebesar biji kenari*ealahh~

Ayo review. Saya cuma mau denger pendapat kalian apakah ini harus terlanjut atau dihanyutkan aja?

Saya tunggu lho.

Makasih udah sempetin baca


	2. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari kecil sambil memegangi bawah perutnya. Kandung kemihnya serasa akan bocor. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat, seperti ingin memutuskan leher mulus itu._

 _Dan Ia menemukannya, pintu berlabel stiker manusia itu. Dengan cepat melesat ingin menuntaskan hasrat._

 _Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar, seperti ingin mematahkannya, tanpa tahu seorang lelaki tinggi ada di belakang pintu dan_

 _Brukkk!_

 _Baekhyun shock dan berjongkok dihadapan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia terantuk pintu yang Baekhyun buka, menggosok-gosok jidat licinnya yang serasa panas karena papan itu._

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Ahjjusi?" Lelaki asia itu menatap Baekhyun aneh karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba melotot dan berjingkat, mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah lelaki itu, mengisyaratkan tunggu dan berlari pontang-panting ke dalam bilik toilet._

" _Ahhh! Leganya." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan membuka pintu bilik. Melangkah ke arah wastafel sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan seseorang disana, menatap diri di cermin sambil bergumam_

" _Padahal aku belum minta maaf. Ahjjusi itu sudah pergi."_

.

.

This Present By shclyod_

Pass Me By

.

.

.

 _Starring By :_

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Jeremy Kim**

 **Ryana Dee**

 **Jongin Kim**

 **and**

 **Leah Adeeva**

.

.

Wanita cantik bergaun merah itu turun dari mobil dengan anggunnya. Melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger mulus dihidung bangirnya dan melangkah bak ratu, memasuki hotel berbintang yang salah satu _room_ -nya sudah disewa sebagai acara oleh teman sekumpulannya. Memasuki lift yang terbuka dan memencet angka tujuh dengan jari lentik yang tak pernah lupa selalu di _manicure_ itu.

Berlenggok di sepanjang lorong dan menemukan nomor kamar yang sudah di sewa dan masuk kedalamnya, menemukan wanita-wanita lain yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. _Glamour and high class._ Seperti ratu pada jaman victoria.

"Oh _god_! _You're so late_." Sang pemilik acara-Tiffany Hwang menyambut Ryana Dee yang baru saja tiba.

" _You know_ , aku terjebak macet saat akan tiba disini. Supirku harus memutar arah." Wanita itu menggerutu dengan wajah jengah, Tiffany menanggapinya dengan tawa dan mempersilakannya untuk menikmati makanan dan juga pestanya. Ryana menyusuri kamar hotel itu yang sudah ditata apik sedemikian rupa oleh Tiffany. _Sense_ wanita amerika itu memang harus diacungi jempol. Setelah puas melihat-lihat Ryana mengambil duduk di kursi balkon dengan segelas _champagne_ ditangannya, menyendiri dan tak berbaur dengan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa malah duduk sendirian _eonni_?" Ryana menoleh kepada wanita bergaun putih diatas lutut itu dan tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tidak menikmati pestanya?" Ryana menggeleng cepat, menampik pertanyaan itu.

" _No dear_. _I'm enjoy this party"_

Gadis itu tersenyum cantik dan beralih duduk di sebelah Ryana.

" _Eonni,_ kenapa tak mengajak Leah. Aku membawa putra semata wayangku. Aku sebenarnya ingin menjodohkannya dengan Leah. Bolehkah?" Ryana terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ia tentu saja akan menyetujui perjodohan itu nantinya. Di negeri ini siapa yang tak mengenal Jessica Jung, pemilik merk terkemuka BLANC & ECLARE belum lagi Ia adalah istri dari seorang pengusaha terkaya yang memiliki perusahaan dan tanaman saham disana-sini, Park Jaebeom.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga dan membicarakannya lebih serius?" Usulan Ryana itu langsung diangguki begitu saja oleh Jessica.

"Tapi _eonni,_ maaf sebelumnya, apa Leah sakit atau semacamnya? Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya bersama _eonni_ ataupun Jeremy _Oppa._ Kalian selalu membawa Jongin saat pertemuan, tanpa Leah. Aku merindukan anak itu."

Ryana tersenyum keibuan kepada Jessica "Tentu saja Jeremy harus membawa Jongin, karena kelak anak itu yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir Jessy, Leah baik-baik saja. Aku membawakan asisten rumah tangga baru seumurannya, jadi Ia bisa merasa nyaman jika perlu sesuatu."

"Ah aku sudah lama tak berkunjung kerumah. Terakhir saat Leah ulang tahun keenam belas. Maaf _eonni_ pekerjaanku dan suami sangat menyita waktu. Rasanya sudah lama juga tak berbincang banyak berdua ya?"

Ryana tertawa dan mengangguk membenarkan penyataan Jessica

"Tujuh tahun hampir berlalu, waktu begitu cepat berjalan."

.

.

Angin dipagi itu terasa sejuk. Daun-daun bergerak pelan terkena semilir angin lembut itu. Wangi embun pagi yang masih tersisa berlomba-lomba memasuki organ pernapasan. Baekhyun sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari ini untuk _jogging_. Ia berlari kecil sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya.

Beristirahat sebentar, Baekhyun melepaskan _earphone_ putih itu, melilitkannya sembarangan dan memasukkan kedalam saku celana _trainning_ nya. Berjalan pelan sambil membalas _chat_ karibnya yang baru saja masuk keponsel. Setelah selesai, lelaki mungil itu melanjutkan larinya, berbelok dan tanpa sengaja bahunya bertubrukan dengan seseorang, hampir saja lelaki itu jatuh terduduk. Sang penabrak menunduk mengambil dua ponsel ditanah itu dan memberikan satu pada Baekhyun yang merundukan punggungnya sambil menggumam maaf. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali berlawan arah.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kembali membuka ponsel. Seketika panik karena itu bukan ponselnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana jadi Ia kembali menyusuri jalan sebelumnya, kalau-kalau lelaki itu belum jauh berjalan.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sempat melihat wajah orang itu tadi." Lelaki yang menabraknya memakai topi hitam, jaket dan celana _trainning_ hitam juga tas punggung yang berwarna hitam pula.

"Apa aku harus lapor polisi? Aduh bagaimana? Kenapa lelaki itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat?" Baekhyun kebingungan, mengacak rambut frustasi di persimpangan jalan itu seperti anak hilang. Tak menemukan lelaki yang membawa ponselnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu merogok saku untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Melihat layar hijau itu dengan kerutan di sepanjang dahi.

 _ **Dee**_

 _ **Calling**_

Lelaki itu menggeser tombol hijau diponselnya. Dan suara lembut mulai menyapa

" _Bbyu~ kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya? Kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau tak menemukan jalan pulang?"_

Lelaki bertelinga peri itu menatap aneh ponselnya dan tak mengenali suara itu.

'Siapa gadis ini? Dee?'

"Maaf Nona sepertinya anda salah sambung."

Ucapan lelaki itu ditertawakan oleh gadis diseberang telepon dan Ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" _Yak Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan tertipu. Cepat pulang kerumah. Kau dan selera humormu yang tak pernah lucu sama sekali itu, ck."_ Gadis itu menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

' _Byun Baekhyun?'_

Chanyeol menggeleng ragu, Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dan Ia terkejut, lelaki mungil dengan senyum lembut dan rambut _pinkish_ yang menjadi _wallpaper_ di ponsel itu. Ini bukan ponselnya, ponselnya tertukar dan ingatannya tertuju pada lelaki mungil yang ditabraknya pagi tadi.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toko roti tempatnya bekerja dan mengaktifkan ponsel itu, memencet beberapa angka yang sudah Ia hapal diluar kepala. _Nomor ponselnya._ Dan Chanyeol hanya menunggu dua detik sebelum ponsel itu terjawab dengan suara halus bak angin surga yang menyertainya.

" _Halo? Maaf ini siapa?"_ Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika menjadi gugup untuk berkata.

" _Halo? Maaf aku akan menutup teleponnya."_

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa kau lelaki yang tadi pagi bertabrakkan denganku?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum suara halus itu terdengar lagi

" _Ya. Apa kau lelaki tinggi itu_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon, melupakan bahwa mereka tidak sedang bertatap muka dan responnya tidak akan terlihat oleh orang diseberang telepon.

"Aku ingin mengambil ponselku kembali. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menyusul." Dan orang diseberang telepon memberitahukan keberadaannya, Chanyeol dengan cepat menaiki motor _sport_ merahnya menuju tempat yang disebutkan si mungil.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun menghampiri Leah yang duduk di kursi taman itu, mengerucutkan bibir karena menunggu Baekhyun yang lama menerima teleponnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin gula kapas. Bisakah kita membelinya?" Leah sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya, tetapi tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Dengar, ponselku tertukar dengan seseorang pagi tadi, aku sudah memintanya untuk datang dan Ia dalam perjalanan kemari." Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel putih itu di tangan Leah. "Aku akan pergi membeli gula kapasnya, diam disini. Lelaki itu menggunakan jaket hitam dan membawa tas punggung, yah semoga Ia tak berganti pakaian."

Dan setelah memberi pesan pada Leah, Baekhyun melangkah pergi untuk membeli gula kapas yang diminta gadis itu.

.

.

' _Lelaki itu menggunakan jaket hitam dan membawa tas punggung'_

Gadis itu terdiam kaku ditempatnya, meremas ponsel pintar ditangannya dengan erat.

' _Lelaki itu menggunakan jaket hitam dan membawa tas punggung'_

Disana, seratus meter dari tempatnya duduk ada seorang lelaki yang celingukan, dengan jaket hitam dan tas hitam yang bertengger manis dipundak lebarnya.

Leah terlonjak kaget karena ponsel itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia bimbang, mengangkat panggilan itu atau tidak. Tanpa Ia sadari, lelaki itu mengambil langkah mendekat kearahnya.

Leah bernapas lega karena panggilan itu tiba-tiba terputus

"Kenapa ponselku bisa ada padamu?" Leah terkejut, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan lelaki asia itu. _Untuk kali kedua._

Leah kebingungan mencari alasan "Itu-ah-anu..." memilin jari jemarinya gugup dan mengarahkan ponsel itu kehadapan si Asia dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol menerima ponsel itu dan ragu memberikan ponsel yang ada padanya kepada sang gadis.

"Aku pikir pemiliknya laki-laki." Mengambil duduk disebelah gadis itu, menyodorkan ponsel yang ada ditangannya dan disambut oleh gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Ya. Dia sedang-" Ucapan Leah terpotong karena dering ponsel dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang Nona. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada lelaki _pinkish_ pemilik ponsel itu. Permisi."

Berucap sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membenarkan letak tas punggung yang tersampir lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju motor _sport_ nya yang terparkir di ujung taman. Mengabaikan tangan pucat yang mengulur untuk menghentikan kepergiannya.

' _Dia tak mengingatku. Park Chanyeol.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Apa ada sesuatu dari kalian yang mau diutarain.?

Apa tulisannya gak srek dikalian?

Apa terlalu pendek?

Atau kebanyakan narasi?

Tapi saya suka begitu sih daripada banyak dialog.

Bilang aja. Tulis semua di kotak review. Saya menerima masukan dan kritikan, mau pedes-pedes juga gak apa apa.

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih udah sempetin baca.


End file.
